


I've Done My Part

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kiddway brother/sister, Spoilers, beeeg spoiler, may be sexual later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Christoph were happy together, until a certain rum party. What is in Mary's future? More importantly, who is in her future?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

  
I fought side by side with my friend and comrade, Anne. Usually I was happy when we were together, but now I wished that Anne had stayed ashore for this particular rum party. Neither of us could drink any alcohol anyway, but we had wanted to spend time with our lovers.

Anne was distracted, trying to stay as close to Callico Jack as possible. "Where are the rest of the crew?" Anne panted, as she slashed at an English soldier, spilling his guts on the deck. I looked around while parrying a thrust to my chest. Anne was right. The only people above deck were the two of us and our men.  
"Christ! They're hiding bellow-deck! Bloody pirates!" I could see that even with my training as an Assassin, we were going to be overrun. "Stop hiding and FIGHT!" I called down into the belly of the ship. When all that I got in response was silence, I took a few shots into the hold.

"Mary!" Anne called, "Just stop. It'll be better for us then." She had made her way into the strong hold of Jack's arms, and had burried her face into his shoulder. Their weapons lay discarded and they were surrounded by soldiers.

A musket was pointed in my face. I dropped my cutlass and my pistols, letting them fall to the ground. "Please," I whispered. "Can my man hold me?"  
And then I saw him, lying on the deck. He looked peaceful, and I could not see any grotesque injury. "Christoph?" I called, but as I spoke his name I noticed the clean cut across his neck. His chest wasn't rising and falling. "NO!!" I screamed before dropping to my knees. "My love." I said brokenly. One of my hands went to my stomach where I was sure his child grew.

The soldier holding the musket to my face took a step away as he read the little motion my hand had made. His face grew pale and he looked at Anne before turning back to me. I inclined my head to tell him he had guessed correctly. And that's when I started crying. Jack would be hung. That was the sentence for piracy. A hanging. And once our terms were up, we would hang also.

_What of our children?_


	2. The Will of a Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Anne are in prison in Jamaica, waiting for their time to be up. How will the women deal with the births?
> 
> (This is only Mary's birth, and not in gory detail)

I stared in wonder at the beautiful child I held in my arms. Hours of pain for perfection? It was worth it. The tiny girl I had taken to calling Anne stared up at me with her father's steel grey eyes. Anne was crying in the next cell, a pregnant woman fit to burst. She had heard me coo the tiny girl's name. I felt like crying too, but I wouldn't allow tears to blurr her face. The guards had told me I had 2 hours with my child before they took her away.

The tiny Anne seemed to understand that I was upset over something, as she constantly fidgeted against my body. Every movement sent jagged spikes of pain through my body, but I was so enthralled by my little Anne that I did not realise that my life ebbed benieth my sorrow-tinged joy.

"NO! LEAVE THE GIRL! A MOTHER NEEDS HER CHILD!" Anne screamed at the guards opening my cell door. I curled on my cot, using my body to shield my baby from these hard, cruel men.

"Please." I pleaded as the first guard pulled my child from my weakened grip. I saw a spark of recognition in the guard's eyes. He had not made the connection between the sure, strong woman on the boat, and the broken, pleading mother in the cell.

His heart broke a little in that moment, I'm sure. "What is the girl's name?" He asked. The second guard looked almost as if he would march the first man out of the cell, but he hesitated, just long enought for me to whisper. "Anne Read."

 

***********

When my baby girl was taken from me, it felt as if my will to live left too. I was bleeding from the birth, but I did not prevent it. My lips were chapped, and my tongue swollen, but I did not ask for water. My entire body shook from coldness, but it was sticky and sweaty Jamaica air I lay in. Anne Bonny, my friend and commrade, begged the new guards that had replaced the man from the ship and his pair, but they turned their back on her protests.

"Relax, Anne. I'm fine." I whispered.

"Fine? Jayzus, Mary, you're bleeding, thirsty and have a fever! You're kidding yourself! Ask for help. Please!" Anne begged, saying over and over, "Ask for help, please Mary."

The guards were finally rotated again, and Anne started up again, begging and pleading for medical aid for me.

So she begged until her voice was raw, and her furious pacing made her sit. I recognised her heavy breath from when my little Anne had starting trying to leave the safety of my womb. Anne may not give birth for another day, or even two days, but knowing how afraid she would be on her own, I tried to sit up and stop the bleeding.

My head was light and dark spots formed in my vision and I almost passed out then and there. But for some miracle, I stayed aware. I used my dress to push agains my wounds. A spark of hope formed in my heart. Maybe I could get Anne through this, and help her escape with her child?

I had to try, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try and keep going with this fic! I won't be uploading huge chapters, but I'll be able to put more up regularly!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Thanks to Heather, for making me write this.


	3. A Plan in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne's birth, and maybe somebody you might recognise returns!

It was in the early hours of the first day without my baby that Anne Bonny had her first contraction. She had cried out in pain and shock, waking me from an uneasy sleep. My body needed time to recover, and it needed sleep, but my closest friend needed me, and so I struggled out of my cot and to the bars that separated my friend and I.

"Anne?" I whispered. She looked at me with large, scared eyes. She mumbled a quiet "aye", and shifted on the cot so she was more comfortable. "Just breathe. They pains will get closer together soon, and more painful as well. _Breathe_ now, Anne. I'll be here."

***************

"Ahhhh. Jayzus, Mary and Joseph!" Anne shook with the aftermath of another painful contraction. There was still 10 minutes between each painful squeeze, but Anne was pale and clammy.

I opened my mouth to give soothing words, but just as I began to speak, a faint explosion was heard. "Anne, listen. Be ready. Something's happening."

Anne and I strained our ears for anymore noise. The minutes seemed to drag and drag until, finally, we heard two sets of footsteps. One that was made by a man who had mastered the skills required to work in the topmost rigging of the ship, and the other, almost silent footsteps made by someone Mary had been taught under.

The guards, sick of watching over a pregnant woman and her friend, were taken by suprise. A second was all it took, and then he turned to me.

"Mary. Thank God you're alive! I thought you..." Edward Kenway trailed off, the sentence to horrible to finish.

"Kenway. Still lost for words, I see?" I retorted, mustering my last bit of bravado.

I watched as Edward took in my cell. There was blood on my cot from where I'd bled, and my dress was stained.

"God, Mary. We have to go." He gently lifted me up so I could put my arm around his shoulder. I took three steps before the pain hit. My stomach was being torn apart with each step.

"Jayzus." I whimpered.

Edward noticed my pain, and gently scooped me up, cradling my broken body. "You won't be dying today, Mary." He said gruffly. He staggered under my weight, and I realised that Edward had also spent a little under eight months in a prison cell, or in the gibbets. We staggered towards the exit, where Ah Tabai was supporting Anne.

"Go." He said. "I have m'lady here."

Edward nodded and cradled me as he made his way towards a small rowboat. He said soothing nothings into my ear every time I winced or bit back a curse.

"We're here Mary." He said as he set me down in the rowboat. "Please be okay."

I laughed softly. "I'll be fine Edward." But I couldn't stop myself hopelessly looking at the jail.

_Where was my baby?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another question to be answered!
> 
> I won't be updating tomorrow, because I'm going to see The Hobbit (finally), so please comment while I'm not looking!
> 
> :) Thanks again to Heather, who has been promoting this story on tumblr. I feel so wanted!
> 
> If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them on my tumblr, kickchloeeve
> 
> :)


	4. A Dark Dream, and a Bright Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Ah Tabai have gotten Anne and Mary out of Kingston. What happens now?

"Relax Anne, we're almost onboard now." I soothed. As neither of us were in any shape to climb up the side of the ship life Edward and Ah Tabai, we were being winched up in the little rowboat that had gotten us away from the eyes of sentries and the like. As the boat was jolted again and Anne moaned, I hoped that the baby would be okay. All this stress on Anne's body could not be good.

"Anne, look, you're almost there. Just one more pull and we'll be able to help you." Edward Kenway, the good man he was, called down towards us. The men pulled once more and, true to his word, Edward was right there scooping Anne up and cradling her gently as he carried her towards the captains cabin. Ah Tabai gave me the same favour, easing me up out of the rowboat and into the cabin.

Two beds were pushed against seperate walls, with soft bedlinen and downy pillows. I was placed on one, and Anne the other. Edward left to find us some water and food, while Ah Tabai went and gave orders to the men. I left my hand hanging into the gap, as a silent invitation, and sometime during the boatride, she took my hand, and didn't let go.

********************

Arriving in Great Igagua was a shock. I expected to have to abandon our hidouts, ever since Edward sold out the Assassin location's, but I did not expect it now. I later found out that in gratitude from saving his life, he had offered his pirate hide-out as a thank you, but at the time, I only cared for two things- Anne, with her child, and my little baby girl, far away in Kingston.

Later, on the day we had escaped from Kingston prison, Anne lost her baby boy. The midwives had tried and tried, but Anne's body had been weakened by living in a cell with not enough food, and not enough water while growing a baby.

And that was how we lived through those hard months, two women who had lost their lovers, and their babies. We lived in silence. Eating, drinking, rebuildnig our strength and stamina, but not talking, not smiling, not moving on. Edward joined us for a while, when he found that his wife was dead, and that his daughter was coming to Great Igagua, but he couldn't stay melancholy forever, as his daughter Jenny came, and then he smiled, and laughed and talked.

When three months had passed, people stopped saying hello to us. We amost stopped eating, and we would have if not for Edward Kenway and his daughter. They came by, and started cooking our meals, getting us outside, and making us smile. Anne was the first of us to snap out of the grey haze her life had become. Soon she and little Jenny where laughing, and coaxing me out of the hole I had dug myself. And finally, four months after Kingston, I woke up one morning smiling. The sun shining through my window made me smile, and the birds made me smile. The day was amazing, and Anne and Jenny were at work in the kitchen. I got up and chatted away like nothing had happened, and it felt good. But I couldn't help but wonder, where was Edward.

And Jennifer sat me down, and said that her father was in England, and that he would want to come back as soon as he heard that I was awake. And then I realised, I missed him. I missed him as I had once missed Cristoph when he was away. And that made me think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this chapter was a little rushed, but I wanted to get this up ASAP.
> 
> I feel like if Edward had saved Mary, this is what she would have gone through, and Edward couldn't really be there for her, what with Jenny and all...
> 
> Still, what will happen? Next chapter has a time jump of nine years, so be ready for that.......
> 
> You know what's going to happen? Shhhhh......


	5. Haytham or Edward?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nine years have passed since the last chapter. R&R.

_(9 Years Later)_

"I still think that Haytham is as good a name as any, Edward." I complained as my husband massaged my sore, aching feet.

"But Mary, love, what's wrong with Edward? It's a good honerable name for any boy! Why, you married an Edward!" He protested.

"'Ave you had a sore back for 7 months? I seem to recall you being in London, doing business, when I found I was pregnant."

"Yes, but you haven't have a bad back for 7 months either." Edward retorted, before softening. "Ah, goddamit Mary. Call the child whatever you like!"

"There's a good man. Now, Edward, you wouldn't mind getting me a drink. There's a dear." I smiled at Edward with his bewildered face. He really was trying to be good with this child, after finally getting me to agree to try for a child. Jenny was a wonderful daughter, but she was never fully mine. And now, with her turning 18 so soon, she would be leaving my cozy little household.

It had taken some time, but finally, a little bump had appeared. He, for I had a gut feeling that it would be a boy, was growing restless. It was springtime, and little Haytham was stirring.

But still, as I felt the life inside me, I was reminded of some other time, another place. Another child. And so, my nightmares returned, and so did the fear of the dark.

But I knew he would be worth it.

*****************

It was so different, having Haytham. The midwife kept me comfortable, and talked to me through the pain. Anne was there, holding my hand and whispering words of comfort. And so little Haytham came into the world, smiling, gurgling and with his mother very much the same.

Edward was estatic, and his uplifting presence kept us a happy family. He still had to work, and he went away for a few days at a time, but then Anne was there for me instead. Jennifer visited as often as she could, and she often spoke of a man who lived in London, who she was certain was going to ask her to marry him soon.

I was happy, surrounded by my loving friends and family, and I looked after a perfect son, who slept all night, and hardly cried.

And still I couldn't shake a horrible feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everybody, I've literally been so tired lately I've been going to bed at 9pm and waking up at 9am.
> 
> Recently, I've been doing a theater workshop, and soon I'll be in another production, this time as a stupid bikey that sells coke. That's going to be interesting, to say the least.
> 
> I hit some massive writers-block for this story, and I'm surprised I kept at it this long. So sorry about crappy quality.
> 
> I've been considering a series of Phan(Daniel Howel/Phillip Lester)fictions...... tell me what you think.
> 
> Any promts can be submitted thru tumlr- KickChloeEve
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks everyone and please R&R

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I just had so many feels....  
> I might keep going with this, depending on what happens in my life...
> 
> Read Mary Read
> 
> <3


End file.
